No smoking? WOW
by Momoyukii
Summary: Karena larangan Kasuka, Shizuo mencoba untuk berhenti merokok. Hari Shizuo yang terasa berat semakin kacau dengan datangnya Izaya. Izaya tentu tidak peduli, mengganggu Shizuo adalah hal yang paling disukainya setelah– uhukwajahnya. RnR?


Minna,saya datang lagi! -plak

Hohoho,saya tiba-tiba mendapat inspirasi saat melihat seseorang tak dikenal merokok di angkutan umum dengan seenak jidat -_-

Jadi ini dia! Satu fic gaje yang saya harap bisa menghibur orang lain X)

Happy reading!

**No smoking? WOW.**

**Disclaimer: **Durarara! Ryohgo Narita , OreoKraft

**Genre: **Saya takut ini bukan **Romance , Humor **X_X

**Warning**: OOC,BL(?),typo(s),alur poco-poco,gaje,berisiko garing dan humor gagal.

**Summary:  
**Karena larangan Kasuka,Shizuo mencoba untuk berhenti merokok. Hari Shizuo yang terasa berat semakin kacau dengan datangnya Izaya. Izaya tentu tidak peduli,mengganggu Shizuo adalah hal yang paling disukainya setelah– uhukwajahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah sakit. Salah satu tempat yang tidak begitu Shizuo sukai. Bau obat,jarum suntik,mayat,juga dokter sok akrab yang menghiasinya. Dan di sinilah ia,sedang bengong tidak jelas di kursi tunggu ruang praktek dokter. Kalau kalian berpikir Shizuo sakit,maka kalian benar. Ia memang memiliki 'sedikit' masalah dengan kekuatannya yang melebihi KKM (Kemampuan Keren Manusia). Tapi saat ini Shizuo kesini hanya untuk menemani seseorang,Kasuka. Tentu saja sebagai seorang kakak yang baik hati,ramah lingkungan,dan kurang kerjaan, ia harus membawa adiknya ke dokter jika sakit.

"Hoahhmm," Shizuo menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ck,apa masih lama?" ia berdecak kesal. Tanpa ragu dikeluarkannya sebuah pemantik api dan sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celana orang. Ia baru saja akan menyalakan rokoknya kalau sebuah tangan tidak menghentikannya.

"Hhh,apa mau─" ucapannya terhenti karena ternyata itu adalah tangan Kasuka.

"Aniki tidak lihat itu?" tanya Kasuka lalu menunjuk sebuah lambang Izaya dicentang -err rokok dicoret yang tertempel di dinding.

"Oh." responnya. Ia masukkan rokok dan pemantik api temuan tadi ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Oh ya,aniki sebaiknya jangan merokok lagi." ujar Kasuka. Ia menatap lurus mata Shizuo.

"Hah?" tanya Shizuo pura-pura salah dengar. Biar saja ia dikira punya gangguan pada telinganya. Kata orang, **gan**gguan **te**li**ng**a itu ganteng.

"Aniki sebaiknya berhenti merokok." Kasuka mempertegas ucapannya. "Coba Aniki lihat poster itu," tunjuk Kasuka pada sebuah poster yang juga tertempel di dinding.

"..." Shizuo hanya bisa menatap dalam diam poster berjudul 'Anatomi kutu dan budidayanya'

"Bukan itu aniki,tapi di sebelahnya." ralat Kasuka. Shizuo akhirnya melihat poster yang benar, 'Tubuh seorang perokok' .

'Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Hanya saja sedikit kebanci-bancian(?). Mereka mengambil model yang salah,' sesal Shizuo. 'Harusnya mereka membuat gebrakan,misalnya poster Presiden yang merokok di pinggir kali lalu keesokan harinya ditemukan tewas di dalam bak mandi.'

"Rokok itu berbahaya aniki." ujar Kasuka membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo.

Shizuo akhirnya mengalah dan merespon, "Akan kucoba."

"Hm. Ayo pulang aniki," ajak Kasuka. Shizuo akhirnya berjalan mengikuti adiknya walau pikirannya masih melayang kesana kemari membawa alamat –coret

* * *

**Ikebukuro,keesokan harinya..**

Saat ini Shizuo tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang pada dirinya hari ini─ rokok. Sudah seharian ini ia menahan diri untuk tidak merokok. Semua rokoknya telah ia sumbangkan secara sukarela ke panti jompo. Memang sulit,tapi Shizuo percaya 'Berakit-rakit ke hulu lalu tenggelam di tepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu lalu mati kemudian.' . Maka lebih baik ia tidak sakit daripada mati.

Pikiran Shizuo masih terfokus pada rokok saat ia mendengar suara menjengkelkan yang begitu ia kenal, "Hai Shizu-chan~"

Sebuah _street sign_ melayang bebas disusul sebuah teriakan, "II-ZAAA-YAA!"

"Aduh kok marah-marah begitu sih Shizu-chan? Sensitif sekali. Lagi datang bulankah?"

Bukannya Shizuo tidak mau membantah fitnah yang dikatakan Izaya,hanya saja ia berprinsip "Talk less,do more." Makanya lebih baik langsung menembak daripada berteriak "Aku mencintaimu!" , benar? Ternyata Shizuo pintar bahasa Inggris? Oh tentu. Jangan menganggap remeh Shizuo. Begitu-begitu juga, Shizuo mengikuti wajib belajar 12 tahun. Dia bukan primadona sekolah (baca: preman). Buktinya, masa SMAnya yang indah mempertemukannya dengan seekor kutu yang tetap tidak mau mati walau sudah dicekoki _peditox. _

"Shizu-chan hari ini benar-benar berbeda. Tidak seru,"

Terserah itu pancingan Izaya padanya atau benar-benar serius,ia tidak akan terpengaruh. Pertama,dirinya bukan ikan jadi tak mempan dipancing. Menurut Shizuo,yang gampang terpancing hanya ikan dan anak-anak. Kalau biasanya ia mudah terpancing,itu berarti ia merindukan masa kanak-kanaknya dan ia sedang ingin makan ikan.

Kedua,ia masih memiliki masalah tersendiri soal rokok. Dan bertengkar dengan Izaya saat ini juga tidak baik bagi hubungan mereka─ ehm,maksudnya hubungannya dengan rokok. Apa sebaiknya ia kembali ke panti jompo dan melakukan barter? Dirinya tidak yakin kakek dan nenek yang ada di sana mau menukarkan rokok dengan kutu. Tapi menurut Shizuo kalau mereka punya kutu, bukankah itu positif? Mereka bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

Rusak. Ketiadaan rokok di sisinya mengacaukan sistem otaknya. Shizuo putuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Izaya dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang. Ia melangkah cuek melewati Izaya seolah tak kenal.

Izaya yang memang bermaksud memancing amarah Shizuo agak kaget melihat Shizuo terus berjalan melewatinya. Ia merasakan _de javu_. Dengan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap heran, ia terus memperhatikan punggung Shizuo yang semakin menjauh. 'Ah,jadi pengen digendong,' batinnya ngawur.  
Menyadari matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap,Izaya segera menghentikannya. Bagaimana kalau ia dikira genit karena berkedip-kedip? Dia tidak mau dirinya dicap sebagai rebutan suami orang.

Dan ia juga tidak mau menyerah seperti kasus Oreo laknat kemarin. Setidaknya belum.

"Oh.. Aku tahu.. Kau bukan Shizu-chan!" kecamnya. Sebenarnya Izaya asal bunyi saja,ia merasa bosan saat ini. Dan bermain,melompat di udara bersama Shizuo adalah pilihan tepat untuk mengisi harinya dengan kegiatan kreatif. Izaya memang suka _Scott's emulsion_,terlebih iklannya.

"Jadi aku ini siapa? Jangan bercanda,kutu." geram Shizuo kesal. Bukannya percaya diri,tapi Shizuo merasa kalau Izaya memang sedang mencari-cari perhatian. Mungkin Izaya kurang perhatian di rumah? Ah,Izaya kan cuma punya dua adik perempuan. Tentu susah menjadi _single parent,_kasihan. Mungkin Shizuo bisa ikut juga? Jadi _double_.

"Kau.. Kau adalah.. Abang Kasuka!" Izaya benar-benar merasa dirinya tidak kreatif sekarang. Kenapa harus 'abang'? Ini mengingatkannya pada abang tukang ojek langganannya. Sudahlah,yang penting Shizuo tidak jadi pergi.

"Apa? Aku adalah abang yang kau suka?!" tanya Shizuo tak percaya.

"Apa?! Jelas-jelas Shizu-chan yang suka padaku!" bantah Izaya sengit. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa tersinggung. PMS kah? Ah seingatnya ini belum saatnya.

"Dengar,KUTU. Kau duluan tadi yang bilang suka padaku!" seru Shizuo tak terima. Tanpa sadar kakinya mulai maju beberapa langkah,memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Izaya.

"Sudah jelas-jelas terlihat masih saja tidak mau mengaku!" Izaya tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia sadar statusnya uke,tapi jelas memalukan kalau dituduh begini.

"Berhenti mengada-ngada,KUTU. Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya tidak usah!" Shizuo berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Apa ini disebut merajuk? Dan ngambek adalah istilah ilmiahnya? Ya,seingatnya.

"Kau yang tidak mau mengaku Shizu-chan! Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke penjara karena berbohong di tempat umum!" ancam Izaya.

Izaya dengan cepat menghindar begitu sebuah _vending machine_ melayang menuju dirinya. "Itu bukti kau menyukaiku Shizu-chan! Kau tau aku haus,dan kau bermaksud memberiku minum! Yah,aku mengerti kekuatan monstermu itu menyusahkan."

"TUTUP MULUTMU KUTU! AKU MUAK!" Shizuo merasa hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ia kehilangan rokok dan masih harus menghadapi tingkah abnormal Izaya. 'Itu karena Izaya kurang perhatian,Shizuo.' sebuah kalimat bodoh yang tadi terlupakan hinggap di benaknya. Mungkin bisa dicoba?

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Shizuo menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Mengakulah Shizu-chan!" Izaya tahu kemenangan memang selalu datang padanya. Ia berikan Shizuo sebuah senyum manis yang di mata Shizuo malah terlihat seperti senyum tegar seseorang yang baru bercerai.

"Hhh.. Baiklah! Anggap aku mengaku! Lalu?" ujar Shizuo tak sabar.

"Shizu-chan tetap harus mengatakannya!" balas Izaya tetap menuntut.

"Grrr... MATI KA─"

"Aniki?" Shizuo yang tadinya sudah berniat menghajar Izaya langsung berhenti begitu melihat Kasuka. Izaya sendiri juga langsung memasukkan kembali pisau lipatnya ke dalam sakunya. 'Tidak baik bertengkar di depan anak-anak.' batin keduanya.

"Aku pikir aniki ada di apartemen. Ternyata malah disini bersama Izaya-san." ─berduaan, tambah Kasuka dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku pasti sudah sampai daritadi,sayangnya kakiku tersandung kutu di jalan." dalih Shizuo.

Izaya juga tak mau ketinggalan, "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan Ikebukuro dari serangan monster."

"..." Shizuo berusaha menahan amarahnya sementara Kasuka menatap Izaya heran. Seingatnya, Izaya bukanlah _Ultraman Cosmos_,_Dyna_,atau _Gaia_. Ia cukup sering menonton. Tapi dari semuanya,favorit Kasuka adalah _Ultramilk_.

"Aniki tidak merokok lagi 'kan?" tanya Kasuka memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang mencoba berhenti." jawab Shizuo. Sebenarnya ia berharap Kasuka lupa tentang ini,tapi sayangnya Kasuka masih muda─ tak mungkin pikun dan sekarang tidak ada bintang jatuh,hanya bintang film.

"Shizu-chan berhenti merokok?" tanya Izaya bingung. Pantas saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ayo pulang Kasuka." perintah Shizuo tanpa peduli pada Izaya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat,merasa benar-benar lelah.

"Permisi,Izaya-san." ujar Kasuka sopan. Ia sebenarnya kasihan pada Izaya,tapi kelabilan Shizuo saat ini membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ah,hati-hati di jalan." respon Izaya sekenanya. Sepertinya mengikuti Heiwajima bersaudara diam-diam bukan hal buruk. Lagipula dia memang pengikut orang-orang, sejujurnya _stalker_.

"Aniki tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak merokok seharian."

"Bukan masalah."

'Dasar sok kuat.' batin Izaya yang menguntit. Tapi Shizuo memang kuat 'kan? Baiklah,Izaya ganti jadi sok tabah.

"Kalau ada Izaya-san sebenarnya lebih bagus."

"APANYA?"

"Aniki jadi lupa soal rokok."

"TIDAK. AKU TETAP INGAT."

"Ingat Izaya-san?"

"Tentu saja Shizu-chan yang selalu mengingatku duluan." Izaya buru-buru menutup mulutnya. 'Harusnya yang tadi itu di dalam hati! Kenapa malah keluar hati?' rutuk Izaya.

"Sudah tidak ada _street sign_ dan _vending machine _di sini,aniki." ujar Kasuka pada Shizuo yang terlihat mencari sesuatu. Ia dapat mendengar geraman kesal Shizuo dan tawa licik Izaya.

"KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"

BRAKKKK─ Shizuo jatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena kaget. Ia memijit keningnya yang terbentur dan menoleh ke jam sialan yang masih berdering dari atas meja.

Jam 06.30. 'Ini masih pagi?' pikirnya heran. Tunggu, ia jatuh dari tempat tidur.. berarti semua kejadian nista itu hanya mimpi? Syukurlah.. dirinya dan rokok masih merdeka! Shizuo menghela nafasnya lega.

"Drrrrt..drrrrrtt," Shizuo berdiri, mendapati _handphone_nya bergetar di atas meja yang sama. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kasuka. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung membuka dan membacanya.

Dari : Kasuka  
Subject : Rokok

Ini hari pertama aniki mulai berhenti merokok.  
Semoga aniki tidak lupa.

"..."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shizuo agak menyesal punya adik seperti Kasuka. Rasanya seperti nano-nano di dalam permen jahe. Dan sebelum kejadian melelahkan yang ia alami di mimpinya berubah nyata,Shizuo segera menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur,berharap ia amnesia.

**THE END**

* * *

Yaaaaa selesai! –plak  
Saya sebenarnya agak kehabisan ide, jadilah endingnya ngawur begitu -_-a

Sudah romance kah ini? Belum? Saya akui saya sangat payah T.T  
Renyahkah humornya? Gaje? Q_Q  
Typo?

Nah saya nggk tau sama sekali,jadi supaya saya tau tolong... (_ _)

Klik,tekan,pencet,gencet(?) tulisan 'review' di bawah ini XD


End file.
